


Master Ren

by LadyIce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, gloved!sex, masked!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure porn. There is no plot. There is no purpose other than filth. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Ren

“Come in,” Kylo Ren swept his arm into the room as he let Lieutenant Grice into his quarters. She nodded as she entered the room. She was visibly nervous. Who wouldn't be after being paged directly to Kylo Ren’s quarters? Her commanding officer had told her that Ren requested that she come see him that evening and be ready any time after being off duty. Her commanding officer did not, however, tell her what Ren wanted.

 “Thank you, sir,” she said, her voice shaking a little.

 “No need to be nervous,” his voice was alien, robotic through the voice modular in his mask, but soft and even. “And I prefer Lord Ren.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” she replied, trying to sound more confident.

 “I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come here.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” she watched him as he began to make short paces in front of her, as if he was studying her from all angles. She was a pretty girl, chestnut hair, pulled into a smart ponytail with intense brown eyes. Petite frame, small but full breasts, long and lean legs. She reminded him of _her_ ... _the girl._

 “I shall be blunt. I find you attractive, Lieutenant. I would like you to spend the evening with me.”

 Grice blushed, “Thank you, Lord Ren,” she felt emboldened by his compliment. “What would you like to do this evening?”

 “I want to fuck you,” he let his reply hang in the air. “But first, I'm looking for something specific.”

 She was shocked by his reply, “Yes, Lord Ren?” Her voice was shaking again.

 “You do not have to say yes. There will be no repercussions if you do not want to do this. Is that clear?”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” she felt herself relax a little.

 “I am looking for someone that can follow orders explicitly with no questions asked.”

 She smiled slightly, “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “You seem intrigued, Lieutenant.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “Is this something you're interested in?”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” she said without hesitation. “If I may, I do have a question.”

 “Go on,” he said.

 “Do we need a safe word?”

 He smiled behind his mask. He took his palm and brushed it across her breast through her uniform jacket, “It seems I have chosen well. Coruscant. The safe word will be Coruscant.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren,” the more she agreed with him, the more he liked the sound of the words. Her lips were full and lush; her pretty pink lipstick would be worn off soon enough.

 “I won't be getting elaborate with restraints or any sort of...accessories, but if I get too rough with you, use the safe word. Understood?”

 “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “Good. Get undressed. Put your clothes on that chair,” he pointed to the chair in question. “Do you have a contraceptive implant?

 “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “Wait here for me,” he headed out of the room through a door to the right.

 Lieutenant Grice did as she was told, despite feeling very exposed standing naked in a room all alone. She wondered what Lord Ren was doing but when he re-emerged it was obvious. He had gone into the other room and removed everything but his mask, leather pants, boots and gloves. It was slightly chilly in the room making her nipples hard. Ren walked over to her, ran his arm up her side then his thumb over her nipple. She shuddered at the feel of the warm leather over her breast in contrast to the cool room. “Lord Ren?”

 “Yes, Lieutenant?”

 “Will you be leaving the mask on?”

 “Yes. Are you alright with that? You are free to go at any point you feel uncomfortable,” he continued to rub her breast, bringing his other hand up to fondle her other one.

 “Yes, yes, Lord Ren.”

 “I have some...eclectic tastes, Lieutenant. I won’t be removing my gloves, either.”

 “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yes, Lord Ren, I am sure,” she wanted to make it clear she had no intentions of leaving. It was bizarre enough to be propositioned by Kylo Ren and his quirks made it even more so. Nonetheless, she was too intrigued to leave. His upper body was a sight to behold, finely chiseled from training and battle. The numerous scars only added to her attraction.

 She reached up to touch his chest, but he pushed her hand away. “Only touch me when I tell you to, understood?”

 She nodded, “Yes, Lord Ren.”

 “Very good,” he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed down. “On your knees.” With the preliminary agreements out of the way, he felt no need for small talk. She complied and looked up at him, hands on her thighs and anticipation in her eyes. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek and down her jaw line. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, revealing his already stiff cock beneath his underwear. Grice couldn’t help but smile when she saw the outline of it straining against the cloth. “Do you like what you see, Lieutenant?”

 “Yes, Lord Ren.”

He pushed the band of his underwear down, taking his pants down with them. He took his hand and began to stroke himself. Grice felt herself start to get wet between her legs. He truly was a specimen to look at. She wondered if his face matched his body but sadly knew she would never know. He pressed his cock against her lips, gently separating them at first. Once she opened her mouth, he pushed in more roughly and groaning at the feel of her warm mouth against him. He put his hand on the back of her head, pushing her further down, testing how far she could go. Without encouragement, she began to work her mouth up and down on him, swirling her tongue around his length as she did so. Each time she reached the tip, she sucked a little harder, teasing it with her tongue. He groaned every time she did this and shoved himself back into her mouth.

She pulled her mouth from him and looked up, “Lord Ren, may I touch it?”

 He ran his hand through her hair, “You may.”

She placed her hand at the base of his cock and began slowly pumping it. She put her mouth over the rest, sucking hard as her lips met her hand at the bottom. She moved her mouth up and down with Ren pushing on the back of her head as his excitement grew, encouraging her to go faster. She pulled her mouth from him and instead ran her tongue along the bottom, trailing it up to the divot at the head, then lightly flicking her tongue against that. He shivered as she did that, shoving himself back into her mouth. Her hand returned to the base and she began pumping what couldn’t fit in her mouth again as he moved in and almost out, thrusting over and over. He had both hands on the side of her head now, holding in her place as he fucked her mouth. She started struggling to breathe as he was going too fast for her to catch her breath and he stopped just before she started coughing. He pulled out of her mouth and she was panting for breath, her cheeks bright red.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” He asked.

She smiled, blowing out a breath, “Yes, Lord Ren.”

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes, Lord Ren.”

“Stand up,” she stood as he commanded and he roughly ran his hand between her legs, finding her slick with wetness. “So, you did enjoy that.”

“Yes, Lord Ren. Very much.”

“Show me how much you enjoyed it. Touch yourself. Taste it.”

She paused at first, but then ran her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. He placed his gloved hand over hers, causing her to place more pressure and moan. He moved her hand lower, pushing one of her fingers inside, along with one of his own. The texture of the leather inside of her felt like nothing she had ever experienced before and she pushed down on their hands. He slipped another finger inside of her and she cried out. Their fingers worked together in a rhythm and she was almost to the point of orgasm when he pulled both of their hands out and brought them to her lips. She greedily sucked on his fingers, her own taste mingling with the taste of the leather. That sensation itself caused her to throb even more. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, tracing her lips with the tips. He brought his hand down to her breast and pinched her nipple, making her gasp. It hurt but she found that she liked it more than she expected. He took his other hand and unexpectedly put it back between her legs, shoving two fingers into her. It hurt just a little, but she found that she enjoyed that like she enjoyed having her nipple pinched. She had no idea before this that she might like some pain with her sex. It wasn’t too much to endure, but just enough to keep her excited.

He moved his fingers in and out of her, hard and quick, her breath coming faster and faster. “Would you like to come, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” she panted.

“Not yet,” he withdrew his hand from her and and she moaned in protest. “In good time, Lieutenant.”

She pouted, “Yes, Lord Ren.”  She knew he was in complete control of her.

“Now I will give you a choice. I intend to fuck you from behind.”

A smile played on her lips, “Yes, Lord Ren.”

“You may take it either bent over that chair where your clothes are or on all fours on the floor.”

“The floor, Lord Ren.”

“Very well,” he waited as she lowered herself to the floor and positioned herself on her hands and knees. He sank to his knees behind her and ran his cock along her wet slit, rubbing her clit with the head. When he entered her, he did so fully and with force. He ground into her as much as he could, slow, harsh movements, but he felt her back her hips into him, yearning for more. He grabbed her hips and buried himself as deeply as he could and she cried out as he did. He pulled away from her, almost bringing himself out but then plunged his full length back in. He did this over and over. Keeping one hand on her hip, he reached up and grabbed her hair with the other, pulling back on what was left of her ponytail. She groaned as he did that and she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. He knew she was, too, and he continued to pound into her, fucking her harder with each stroke. He heard her cry out as she came and he buried himself deep within her, filling her while she orgasmed. He slid his hand from her hip to her ass, slipping his thumb in. She gasped and her head whipped around to look at him, but the sensation wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected.

“Have you had anal sex before, Lieutenant?”

“No, Lord Ren.”

“Are you adverse to the idea?”

“I, I don’t know, Lord Ren.”

“Let’s find out,” he continued to work his thumb in and out of her, loosening up her muscles. “The most important thing is to relax.”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” she didn’t sound very convinced but the movement of his thumb felt better and better as he did it. He was still fucking her, but his pace had slowed down considerably as he was trying to calm her nerves about trying something new, something perhaps forbidden. He relished being a first for someone in any act.

He pulled out of her, but used the head of his cock to bring her wetness up to her ass. He felt her shiver at the sensation. He slowly pushed into her, taking care not to go too fast. This was not where he wanted her to feel pain just yet. He heard her whimper as he pushed further into her, causing a feral growl from his chest. He groaned as he entered her fully, even more so than he had in her cunt. Her ass was so tight he knew it wouldn’t be long until he exploded. He slowly moved up and down within her, taking care not to pull out. As his pace increased, he reached for her hair again and slowly pulled back on it, changing the angle of her body and pulling her slightly upright. He took his other hand and softly wrapped it around her neck, pressing down softly. She tried to turn to look at him, but couldn’t.

“Do you enjoy that, Lieutenant?” His voice sounded like velvet.

She nodded, hating to admit that she liked having his cock in her ass and being choked at the same time. It was all terribly filthy but at the same time it felt glorious. “Yes, Lord Ren. Yes.”

“Good. By the gods, you are a good little whore,” he was finally losing control. He rammed into her hard and pressed on her throat harder. “Tell me who your master is.”

“You, Lord Ren!”

“Say it. Call me your master.”

“ _Master Ren!”_ She screamed as he drove into her, over and over.

He groaned as he heard her say the words, grabbing even more of her hair. He pulled her back until she was almost upright. “Are you about to come?”

“Yes, yes, Master Ren.”

He slowed his pace down, nearly pulling out of her, “Not yet. Not until I’m ready to let you.”  All Grice could do was moan in response, a sad, mewling sound that almost made Ren himself come. He had relaxed his hold on her throat and now moved his hand down to her breasts, roughly kneading them and pinching her nipples. He felt her try to move back against him, to bury his cock back into her ass but he wouldn't let her. “Beg,” he said, moving his hand to her clit and harshly rubbing it in circles.

“Please, Master Ren.”

“Please, what, my little whore?”

“Please fuck me, Master Ren.”

“Where?” he demanded.

“In my ass, Master Ren. Please fuck me in my ass. More,” her tone was pleading with him. “Please, Master. Oh, _stars._ ”

“Good girl,” he growled, slamming his full length into her. Her body lurched forward but he caught her before she could fall, keeping her upright as he rammed into her again and again.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the point of ecstasy. He grabbed her hips and brought himself as deep into her as he could. He grunted as the last of his orgasm came over him, thrusting into her one last time. He let go of her hips and she almost fell to the floor. She caught herself before doing so, breathing heavily. He withdrew from her and stood, wishing he could wipe his brow. That was one of the negative things about wearing the mask during sex, no way to wipe the sweat from his face. He would have to wait until she was gone. He brought himself up from the floor to stand. He walked into the other room and came back with a towel for Grice. “Thank you, Master Ren,” she said. His chest was slick with sweat and she wished it wasn't over.

“I trust you’ll keep the details of this to yourself, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Master Ren. As you wish.”

“I’ll let you see yourself out.”

 She was taken aback a bit, but nodded, “Yes, Master Ren,” she said as he walked into the other room and shut the door behind him, leaving her naked and alone, once again.


End file.
